


If Sweet Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: There were two reasons why Billy Jukes scowled. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

There were two reasons why Billy Jukes scowled. The first reason? Billy Jukes focused on a bowl of stew in front of him. A bubble appeared. He began to slouch. Billy Jukes turned to Captain Hook while the latter glowered at him. 

''It's not polite to slouch,'' Captain Hook said to Billy Jukes. 

*I never enjoy eating any meals prepared by Cookson.* There was another stew bubble. Billy Jukes glanced at Cookson. His eyes widened as soon as Cookson seized a fly and added it to a pot. He was suddenly queasy. He refused to focus on his food again. 

The other reason for the scowl? One glance at Cecilia. The woman Captain Hook was going to eventually marry.

Billy Jukes shuddered after he viewed Cecilia's long teeth and the sheet concealing most of her face. What remained of her face. Billy Jukes tried to remember how Cecilia was disfigured. If he remembered correctly, Captain Hook mentioned his older brother disfiguring Cecilia years ago. Wishing for extra gold coins? Selling a freak to a carnival? Perhaps the exact reasons. 

Billy Jukes attempted to recall Captain Hook mentioning visiting Cecilia within a tent once a year. At least prior to saving up enough money to purchase her. He guessed Captain Hook forgot about his rule about women not being permitted on his ship. Unless maybe there were feminine prisoners. Then again, perhaps Captain Hook no longer considered Cecilia to be a woman. She didn't look human. Didn't act human. Most of the time.

A scowl came back as soon as Billy Jukes observed Cecilia slouching. Eyes settled on Captain Hook while the latter ate stew. Perhaps Captain Hook was too selective when it came to yelling. Perhaps he didn't wish to discipline Cecilia due to not being able to prevent her from being disfigured. 

Billy Jukes had to get even with Captain Hook. How?


	2. Chapter 2

One hour later, Billy Jukes heard the sound of a certain harpsichord being played. He winced after he was able to hear the sound of someone hitting everything. That wasn't like Captain Hook at all. The harpsichord was one of his prized possessions. The other beloved item? A portrait of his mother. 

*Captain Hook is always careful with the harpsichord.* The sound was followed. Billy Jukes approached one area of the ship. He watched as Cecilia played the harpsichord. At least tried to play the harpsichord. His eyes were wide. A new smile formed on his face.

*Captain Hook is going to be distressed after he views Cecilia almost damaging his precious harpsichord. Sweet revenge. Cecilia is going to suffer with him. Perhaps she'll be forced to walk the plank. I remember Captain Hook loving her. He loves his harpsichord more than her.*

The sound ceased. Billy Jukes blinked twice with big eyes. He observed Cecilia standing and walking to him. He stepped to one side with his back to the wall. Billy Jukes viewed her walking by him. A frown materialized. Perhaps Captain Hook was eventually going to hear Cecilia performing the harpsichord without his consent. 

Billy Jukes thought he heard the sound of a familiar laugh. *Hm?* he thought. One look again. Eyes were wide another time as soon as Peter Pan appeared and flew above the harpsichord. Billy Jukes remembered Peter's habit of playing pranks on Captain Hook. Sometimes going near the harpsichord to anger Captain Hook. If Peter did anything to damage the harpsichord?

One gasp. Captain Hook was most likely going to blame Billy Jukes if Peter Pan wrecked the instrument. Perhaps force him to walk the plank. No. Something worse. Being forced to eat one entire pot of Cookson's stew!

Wide eyes another time. Billy Jukes saw a large mallet by the wall. After lifting it, he ran to Peter Pan. His eyes were on the latter as he looked back. He watched while his enemy smiled and flew up. One swing of the mallet. Peter just smiled and dodged the mallet. He flew far from Billy Jukes just as Captain Hook appeared.

Captain Hook's eyes were wide before he blinked twice. They were on the mallet Billy Jukes held above the harpsichord. A new scowl appeared. He started to tremble. Captain Hook watched while Billy Jukes turned to him. Big eyes. 

Billy Jukes placed the mallet behind his back. ''I never tried to wreck your beloved harpsichord! I tried to prevent Peter Pan from wrecking it,'' he said. His body shook while Captain Hook approached him at a snail's pace. 

Billy Jukes almost sobbed as he struggled to eat stew in Cookson's pot. Tears were in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day when Billy Jukes followed Captain Hook by many trees. There was a vague memory of Captain Hook announcing his plan to capture Peter Pan. Force him to walk the plank. There wasn't anything about capturing Peter's companions. Zero mention of Wendy. The possibility of using her as bait for Peter Pan. 

Billy Jukes began to scowl after he viewed Cecilia walking by Captain Hook's side. He had to admit he was a bit shocked about Captain Hook consenting to the idea of Cecilia being with him. He guessed possible traps were forgotten. If Cecilia was harmed? Billy Jukes was certain that he would have been blamed. Most likely forced to take Peter Pan's place. He also wondered if Captain Hook figured he was going to protect Cecilia from any harm. 

*Cecilia most likely convinced Captain Hook to bring her with him if there were tears in her eyes. She never liked the thought of anything harming him. The thought of Captain Hook never returning to her* Billy Jukes thought. 

Captain Hook paused near a tree and stretched his arms. He turned to his crew. ''Let's rest for a few minutes before we continue our search.'' He began to sit against the tree. Captain Hook watched while Cecilia imitated him. There was a rare smile prior to a kiss. He didn't seem to mind Cecilia resting with her head on his arm. 

Billy Jukes frowned while the other pirates fell asleep near Captain Hook. The plan to get even with Captain Hook wasn't forgotten. Billy Jukes looked back. A smile materialized on his face as soon as he observed a merchant walking with a carnival wagon. One glance from him to Cecilia.   
Sweet revenge.

After approaching the merchant, Billy Jukes continued to smile. 

''I have the perfect carnival freak to feature.''

''Oh?''

Billy Jukes approached Cecilia and removed the sheet covering her face. A glance at the merchant. Wide eyes. 

''Wonderful! The perfect freak.''

Billy Jukes revealed a bag of coins. He gave the bag to the merchant. He stepped to one side as the merchant seized Cecilia's arms and dragged her from Captain Hook. After approaching the carnival wagon, he observed him placing Cecilia in it. Billy Jukes continued to smile the minute she opened her eyes and sat up. He saw wide eyes. Worry in them.

Captain Hook opened his eyes before he turned to the empty area near him and gasped. They widened the minute he viewed Cecilia in the wagon.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy Jukes stepped back after Captain Hook ran to him. He turned to the carnival wagon before it departed with Cecilia. He saw rare worry in Captain Hook's eyes. Billy Jukes thought he saw tears in them. The thought of never being with Cecilia another time. Never finding her. 

Cecilia stretched her arm through a space between bars. Her fingers almost wrapped around Captain Hook's hook. Tears ran down her face.

A smile remained as Billy Jukes followed Captain Hook. The wagon disappeared from view. He paused by Captain Hook while the latter paused and trembled. Billy Jukes stepped back the minute Captain Hook fell on knees. A rare sight. Rare tears streaming down Captain Hook's face. Rare sobbing.

Sweet revenge.

 

THE END


End file.
